


Fantasies

by Snorp_Lord



Series: Who Knows You Best [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Grinding, I'm calling him that for now, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, as in they talk about it, lots of toys mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Felix tries to have a cute morning after and Fe is having none of it.
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg/Felix Kjellberg, Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Who Knows You Best [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546120
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Fantasies

Living with an exact copy of himself was a little weird. To say the least. Felix wasn’t really sure how he felt about it, especially since he’d ended up doing things with the copy that most people would be too freaked out to do. On the first night. Did that make him weird? He had to find a room for the guy, but how would he explain that? People came over sometimes, what if they saw Fe’s room and assumed he had a boyfriend?

Actually...was Fe his boyfriend?

The worries had swirled in his head until he couldn’t go back to sleep. Removing Fe’s arms from his middle, Felix had slowly wriggled out of bed without waking him, taking a vest and sweatpants with him. Just getting into his usual jeans might have been a struggle with the dull ache that throbbed in his hips. He got halfway down the hallway before he got the feeling that there was something he’d forgotten. 

Pants! Of course he needed pants! Shoot. Felix crept back towards his bedroom, smiling a little to himself at the sight of Fe sprawled out and snoring softly, every limb tangled up differently in the covers. Maybe it was a little weird to think of an exact clone of yourself as cute, but… Well, there were really no other word for it. Fe was adorable. 

Getting pants was delayed another few minutes while Felix watched him lie there. It was only when those nagging thoughts crept back in that he quickly snatched up some boxers, heading into the bathroom to get dressed. Granted, it was probably a bit late for modesty after last night, but he still wanted to cover up. The house was warm, so he didn’t bother with socks or a hoodie. 

Once he was actually decent, Felix headed down to his living room. Where he’d met Fe. Just the memory of light kisses across his jaw made him shiver a little subconsciously. An alarmingly large part of his mind wanted him to go back upstairs, wake Fe, and repeat last night. Maybe he could try being on top. He’d already had a bisexual awakening, might as well take it all the way. Probably a good wakeup call for Fe.

It sounded almost domestic. Waking someone up with sex. Maybe some morning cuddles. They could make breakfast. Despite all the silliness of his video, Mark’s pancake tutorial was pretty damn good. Actually, that sounded nice. In fact, since they were both hopefully in the mood to be immature and self-indulgent, maybe he could put ice cream on them. And fruit. But mostly ice cream, since Felix had three different half-eaten tubs shoved into the freezer; bubblegum, cookies and cream, and salted caramel. All of them sounded pretty damn good.

Twenty minutes later, a pile of warm pancakes was stacked to Felix’s chest, wobbling a bit as the thinner, burnt pancakes at the bottom of the pile struggled to support some of his more successful attempts. Eventually he’d given in and brought a second plate for the pile. “Hope he’s hungry…” Then again, how could he not be after last night? They might not have gone for long, but Felix was pretty sure he was going to feel it for weeks. And yet he still wanted to do it again. Today, if possible. Was it safe to do it again the next day? With how careful and gentle Fe had been, he wasn’t really that sore, so it should be fine.

“Morning Felix.” Fe pecked his head as he came in, resting against Felix’s body from behind. “You made breakfast?” Oh, he was  _ shirtless.  _ At least he was wearing pants. In fact, it seemed like he had stolen some from the bedroom. Made sense, since they must be the same size. 

“Yep. Used Mark’s sex toys video for a pancake technique. Worked amazingly well, I’ll tell ya that now. Got some ice cream and stuff too. C’mon, let’s get some food in us. Last night musta been hard on you too.”

“I’d rather get something _ in  _ you.” 

_ Oh.  _ They weren’t even going to get to breakfast. Especially not if Fe kept kissing his neck like that. A soft moan slipped from his throat as the other nipped gently on his skin, teeth barely leaving marks. If it wasn’t for the fact that Felix had to be on camera for work, he would be biting down, leaving deep teeth marks that would tell the whole world he was finally being satisfied-

The thought made Felix moan louder, startling them both. Thankfully Fe was quick to recover, and he bit down a little harder on the skin there, like he was trying to confirm something. Another moan escaped. Fe smirked, soothing the spot with his tongue as his hips slowly rolled up into Felix, pushing him into the counter. “Unless you want me to fuck you in the kitchen, bend you over here?”

“D-Didn’t think I was that kinky…”

“You bought a shock collar, a vibrator and a set of nipple clamps for our videos. Don’t lie to yourself-” They both giggled a bit. “You’re kinda kinky. Especially with Sean.”

With that small revelation, Felix paused. “...I kind of am, huh? You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“I’m like...a manifestation of your YouTube personality. I don’t think I can get offended. Besides, I’m just as into him as you. I’d love to like...tie him down or something, use those clamps and make him squeal…” Fe coughed, shaking his head slightly, and covered his face with one hand. “I shouldn’t talk about Sean so much. It’s just...Fuck, the way he gets when you use that stuff…”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. Don’t think he’s ever used stuff before.”

“Oh  _ God. _ We could introduce him, teach him everything.” It was kind of weird, getting dirty talk in the form of Fe’s extremely filthy fantasies about their friend, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t really fucking hot. “He’d probably beg us to show him more...Fuuuuuuck, what about when he gets overstimulated, too? He already screams when he gets shocked, what if he cries or something? What if he keeps begging us anyway? Lying there crying but still telling us to keep going.” 

Felix groaned, and Fe took it as a good sound. “I bet he’s a fucking pillow princess too. He can’t suck dick with that gag reflex, we couldn’t fuck his mouth. We could gag him, though,  _ fuck,  _ we could even take him somewhere public and do it. Could record something with him gagged. Oh shit…” The thoughts were too much, and Fe could only grind himself into Felix, hands shoved under his shirt to tug gently at his nipples. “Let him touch himself under the desk, shove a vibe in his ass,  _ fuckfuckfuck- _ ” 

After a pause he continued, feeling more than seeing Felix getting increasingly needy. “Let him ride it, and even though he’s gagged we can tell he’s saying your name, but he knows he can’t cum until we finish so we keep putting it off to make him wait, and he’s begging for us to finish but he knows he can’t mess up the recording, oh fuck-!”

He stopped, hearing Felix’s strangled noises and feeling him rutting into the counter weakly. When he reached around to feel the front of his sweatpants, the fabric was completely soaked, and he couldn’t feel any hardness under his palm. “Holy fuck, you came already…?” The responding blush said everything. “D-Don’t be mad.” 

“Nah, I’m not. I’ll get you in bed.” Before Felix had a chance to protest, he was being lifted bridal style, carried upstairs as he shivered and tried to catch his breath. “What about you? You’re still hard.”

“You came just from me talking to you, and I’ve still got those videos of you with Sean. I’ll manage, trust me.” Fe winked down at him, chuckling, then shouldered open the bedroom door. “Lie down already. I’m gonna go finish up and shower. I’ll help you clean up in a second, yeah?”

“U-Uh, guys?”

Both of them froze. There were only so many people with both Irish accents and a key to Felix’s place. “Felix? Felix...wha…” Oh God, this couldn’t be happening. Still, it was, and they had to at least comfort the probably very confused and scared Irishman. 

“...Heeeeeey buddy,” said two voices, in perfect sync.

Sean fainted in the doorway.


End file.
